


Portgas D Ace and a Boy from Nowhere

by 7midnight



Series: The 'What Ifs' Factors [2]
Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7midnight/pseuds/7midnight
Summary: It was a normal day at The Moby Dick when it happened. Ace just finished his 'ritual' in 'trying to take Whitebeard's head' of the day, when The Boy appeared."Portgas D Ace?" He asked. At Ace's nods, he continues "You're going to die. But You will be happy, so don't worry about it, yeah!" he smiled innocently.Ace only can blink in response. "What the hell?" Ace thinks.It is going to be available on RoyalRoad.com as well.





	Portgas D Ace and a Boy from Nowhere

The morning was quiet. The sky was clear and the weather was nice. It was rather peaceful compared to any other mornings that has passed. The only noises were the thing that the people on the ship have dubbed as 'his troublesome ritual'. Yeah, their new soon-to-be little brother is still actively and energetically trying to kill their Captain slash Father figure.

It was annoying at first, but now it somewhat becomes a ritual and their entertainment. As about why they think the fact that someone trying to kill their father is funny... one because they knew that their father is strong. Two, they knew that the boy is not really trying to kill their father anymore.

The boy just being stubborn and has an awful pride that makes him refuses to admit that he already gave them a place in his heart. Or that he actually wants to accept their offer to be their youngest brother.

The boy still continues trying to kill their father just for the sake of trying. Because he told them that he wants to kill their father and even if now he also already starting to open up to Pop, he just can't let go of that. Why do you ask? It is because he is an idiot. Or more accurately, he is a stubborn, troublesome idiot.

The crew have accepted him as their brother, whether he likes it or not. They are already ready to welcome him among them. They are waiting for him to finally accept them too and to celebrate the happy occasion. Thatch even has secretly practised his special recipes to cook for him.

In the crew's mind, especially in every commander mind. Portgas D Ace is such a troublesome young pirate, but they like him. They think he will fit their family just fine.

So, speaking of that morning. Besides Ace spectacle, it was a calm morning.

Then, something unexpected happens.

It was a normal day at The Moby Dick when it happened. Ace just finished his 'ritual' in 'trying to take Whitebeard's head' of the day, when The Boy appeared out of nowhere. One moment he wasn't there and the next moment he was there.

The boy is pretty. Yes, you heard that right. He is pretty. He has blue eyes and blue hair with a few silver strips on them. He has a good posture and dressed as a noble would.

Upon his arrival, his eyes found Ace immediately.

"Portgas D Ace?" he asked in greeting.

The boy's stares make Ace uneasy. Somehow even when it was the first time Ace meets this boy, the way he looks at Ace make Ace wanted to apologise and explain that it was not like what the boy thinks. Ace wonders why he has that strange urge.

Ace nods at the boy. The boy comes closer to where Ace was and circling him as if he is judging something about Ace. After he satisfied, or at least Ace thinks he is satisfied.

"You're going to die. But You will be happy, so don't worry about it, yeah!" he continues while smiled innocently at Ace.

Ace only can blink in response. "What the hell?" Ace thinks.

The boy seems to lose in his own world as he keeps mutter to himself.

"He is quite different from him, yeah. His body and appearance indeed very similar to Yulan-san, no wonder that stupid prince always jealous of him..."

Ace wants to demand an explanation from this boy. Ace wants to know who the hell is he, and what is even a Yulan. It is a name of food? Or what. When they were interrupted by a coughing voice. They turn to the voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it was very rude to pop up in some other pirate ship without permission," Marco said to the boy.

"And you haven't even introduced yourself" Thatch adds.

Ace is not sure why they are there. He supposed they come to bother him again, as usual, so he just let it go. Besides, he also wants to know who the hell this boy is.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness. The name is Aoi. Aoi Fern Wallace. Pleased to meet you" he bows.

Ace responds instinctively and bows back to the boy.

"Portgas D Ace. It's a pleasure" Ace replies.

Marco and Thatch who have been staring weirdly at the boy, turn to stare at Ace.

"Holy Motherf***! Did you also see that, Marco?" Thatch asks Marco while pointing at Ace.

Marco replies him with a snort.

"Oh come on! If we have not been witnessing his foolishness on attacking Oyaji or known that he had fought Jinbei and won. We would have difficulty in believing that he is a pirate. What kind of pirate is that polite?!" Thatch continues rambling.

By now, Ace's face has turn crimson. Only him will know whether it was due to embarrassment or anger.

"Shut up!" Ace said instead.

"Woah, you sure are loved, huh?" the boy, Aoi said.

Ace looks at him strangely.

"Whatever makes you think like that?" Ace asked in wonder.

"Isn't it obvious? Looking at the way they treat you, I already know just how much they care about you. Don't you think so?" Aoi said again with a you-are-stupid-if-you-don't-know-that tone hidden in his voice.

Thatch snorts at Ace's are-you-serious face. Marco sighs and asks Aoi about what is his business visiting us.

"My, I seem to be ditzy today. May I speak to your captain? I would like to explain and inform him why I am here. I also would like to ask his permission on something. It is possible for me to meet him?" Aoi asks with a polite tone.

Ace wonders if he is a noble. No, scratch that, Nobles will not be that polite.

"Are you a noble?" Thatch blurted what Ace has been thinking in his head. Ace looks at Aoi to see how he will answer.

"I am. But, I am not from your kind of noble here. I am from a faraway place. I am not from around here. Will it be a problem if I am a noble? Do pirates' world don't allow noble to interact with them?" Aoi said in worry.

Pirates world? Ace blinks. What does it mean? Anyway, this boy is weird. Ace notices that he is been left speechless since the boy turns up. The gears in his head seem to stop moving. Ace is in a hell of a confused state.

Ace zoned out and unconsciously blocked the conversation around him.

Aoi recognises him immediately upon his arrival here. It is as if he is looking for Ace. Did he know about Ace?

What if he was sent by the government to capture Ace? Maybe they found out who Ace actually is. Who his father was. Maybe they finally find out that Ace is alive and they want to get rid the demon's heir now?

Ace saw Aoi following Marco to meet Whitebeard. After this, they may stop bothering Ace to join their crew. They might be even the one that will eventually kill him?

Ace feels his eyes stinging and his heart heavy. He doesn't want to be part of their crew, but why does the possibility of them dismissing Ace feel so heavy in his heart?

Did Ace unconsciously already thinks of himself as a part of their family? It can't be! Ace wants to kill Whitebeard as a proof that he is better than Roger.

Ace is not allowed to fall into their trap. Ace ignored Thatch who has been trying to talk to him and leave in a dizzy state. Whatever happens after Aoi back, Ace will face it bravely, Ace thinks.

* * *

A few hours after that, Ace found out that Whitebeard did not kick him out of their ship and Aoi was not here to arrest him. Aoi is following him around though. When Ace asked why Aoi said that he is observing Ace. What for? He said he needs to know just what kind of person Ace is, and what is pirates actually doing for a living.

Ace thinks Aoi is really weird. Ace scowls and tries to acts rude to him, but he only snorts and said that expressions aren't suited Ace. Aoi said that the expression that Ace made back in his home suit him better. Ace is confused. Ace doesn't think that he ever met Aoi before, or if he even ever had a chance to visit Aoi's hometown. Is Aoi also from Goa, Ace wonders.

Ace notices that Aoi is very charming. He is easily accepted by most of the crews. He knows how to smiles, nods, and bows in right moments. He acts like how nobles would, minus the arrogant and I-am-above-you-all act. Ace admits that he is easy to like.

Yet, what bothers Ace is not his act. It is his face. There is something about his face that makes Ace feels nostalgic, warm and content. Ace thinks that his small smile is very cute.

Ace knows that he is not attracted to Aoi. It is difficult to explain. It was something in his face that attracts Ace, but not his face. Huh? It doesn't make sense. Ace thinks he will stop thinking about it for now.

Anyway, back to Aoi. He is been following Ace all these days he is been here. He laughed every time he saw Ace attacked Whitebeard (and failed at it), he nursed Ace injuries and said that Ace ought to take care of himself more, his baby sister will be sad if Ace is hurt.

Ace doesn't know Aoi's baby sister, but Ace understands. Ace also has a little sibling. Ace knows how Aoi is feeling. Aoi wants to keep his little sibling happy as much as Ace wants to keep Luffy happy, Ace thinks.

Aoi finds Ace daily life is amusing. He said pirates are weird. He laughed when he found out that the power that we have comes from a disgusted fruit.

Ace's highlighted day was when Aoi saw Marco transforms into his Phoenix form and cheerfully call him "Marco-chan".

Aoi is baffled about common things around the world. Ace pitties him. Maybe, he was brought up like Sabo was. Sheltered and know nothing about the world. But, unlike Sabo who had run away to be free, Aoi did not have that chance. Ace wants to help him. Some of Aoi acts and manners remind Ace of Sabo. Ace miss Sabo. Ace wasn't able to help Sabo back then, so now, if possible, Ace wants to help Aoi.

Ace thinks it was the reason why he lets Aoi following his every step like a shadow this past week.

Aoi also asked weird questions.

Ace, Aoi and the commanders were having lunch when Aoi asked that. His question almost makes Ace's heart stop.

"Hey, Ace. I heard there was a Pirate King here. Was there a pirate kingdom as well?" Aoi said.

Ace turns to him sharply, "Excuse me?" Ace said.

"Pirate Kingdom," Aoi said.

"Ahem, if I may know. Why do you think there is a pirate kingdom?" said Marco

"Nothing really, I just thought that if there was a king then there was a kingdom as well. It's common sense." Aoi shrugged.

No, it is not a common sense at all, Ace wants to answer. But...

"There is no pirate kingdom," Ace told him instead.

Aoi looked at Ace calmly and sharply before he nods.

"I see," he remarks.

Aoi told Ace a story of a girl and a boy who are meet by fate and are in love. Aoi said that they had fulfilled lives. They have many allies and adventures. Ace is not a child. Ace usually doesn't like that kind of happy-go-lucky story. But Ace likes Aoi's story. Somehow.

Aoi said that he knows that Ace has doubt about Ace's own existence in the world. Aoi said that Ace shouldn't worry about that. Even if Ace is a son of a Demon King, Ace is not a demon. And even if Ace is born as a devil, Aoi is sure that nothing will change. Ace still will have that happiness that the boy in Aoi's story has.

"Just wait for it. In a faraway place, there is someone waiting for you. You will be happy. Someday, you will know that you, like them, like anybody else that born in this world also deserve to live and be happy." Aoi said.

Ace wants to believe him. But he can't. Ace don't think that anyone, except Luffy, will want him to continue living in the same world as them if they knew who Ace really is.

Aoi comes from nowhere and he is also disappeared to nowhere.

"Don't be scared to be accepted, Ace. For heaven sake, don't judge yourself! See you again, ne?" was his parting words to Ace.

A few days later Ace officially join the whitebeard pirate. There was a celebration, there was a party, there was a "welcome to the family" from everyone. Ace is happy. He finally can smile freely.

The boy called Aoi Fern Wallace that comes from nowhere is remained in everyone minds but never brought out again. They knew he was real but somehow every time they want to talk about him, they will forget about it.

Aoi Fern Wallace is a mysterious boy. Ace knew he is real. Yet, when Ace tried to recall him, it is not Aoi's face that Ace see. It is a different face. Ace only can see a smile but that smile somehow becomes something that Ace treasured in his dream. Ace never remembers it when he wakes up but Ace believe in Aoi.

That somewhere out there, someone is waiting for Ace. And Ace will be happy.


End file.
